Angel of the Moon
by Aix98
Summary: When Chronos foreseen a destiny that would destroy mankind, the Primordials took action. From their powers, born a child of a new breed, the first and last of his kind. After a horrible tragedy fell upon him at a young age, he struck out on his own. Knowing the truth about his past, he set out on an adventure, to find out what he is and who he is. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Hey guys. So, this one isn't done by me alone. Me and this other guy (hehe), Stetson, are doing this fanfic together with him as my, um, beta, I guess. It's the first chapter and please, be nice.**

**A word from Stetson: Aix and I came up with the idea for this story and he helped me to make it into a story. Hopefully it's not too bad. Leave your reviews below and give us a thought or two about it.**

**P/S: Stetson likes waffles.**

**Chapter 1**

Chaos wasn't happy.

The creator of the universe was watching over his realm, which happens to be the universe. But one world in particular had often drawn his attention.

After the little feud Gaia had with Ouranos, then the war between the Olympians and the Titans broke out, then another war between the Olympians and the Gigantes, the Western Civilization was more or less under control under your rightfully King of the Gods (whom had some serious ego), Zeus. Of course, there're some weird incident happened along the way as humanity evolved into a more advanced species, but there was nothing that causes Chaos to intervene.

Until now, at least.

Three deities set up a meeting, in a space different than reality. Chronus, the Primordial God of Time, Tartarus, the Primordial God of the Abyss and Ouranos, the Primordial God of the Sky all in one place. The mortal world had changed so much and became so advanced that most people wouldn't have remembered them, except for Tartarus. Because he's the pit of eternal damnation.

"Why have you summoned us, Chronus?" Tartarus asked. It had been several millennia since he'd last saw another Primordial.

Chronus had a dark look in his expression. "I saw many things that will happen in the future," Chronus said, reliving what had happened earlier. "But this one, it's going to be a huge event."

"How huge?" Ouranos asked.

"The-world-will-perish kind of huge." Chronus replied. "Gaia's son, Kronos, is rising. His essence and subconscious is reforming, bit by bit, and the Olympians will be powerless to stop it. The prophecy has been issued a few years ago, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise."

"Bah!" Ouranos spat. "That son of mine is still chopped up in Tartarus,"

"Even if he is," Tartarus offered. "He's already reforming. His subconscious is already awake, looking for a physical form. He aims to destroy Olympus for the sake of vengeance and domination of the world."

"We have to stop him," Chronus said. "Many more events are unfolded for the mortal world."

"What should we do?" Ouranos asked. He didn't want to tell anyone, but he wanted to stop Kronos more than anyone. Why? Because Kronos was the one who chopped _him _up to a million pieces. He was happy to see that happen to Kronos the first time, it would be to his delight if it happened to him the second time. He'll never hear the end of it.

"The gods are powerless," Tartarus said with distaste. "Their children are not worthy to be the hero in the prophecy,"

"Besides, their most powerful champion was sired from a broken oath," Ouranos added. "Who knows what will happen if she's the one that's going to face the Titan Lord,"

"I say we make our own champion," Tartarus said. "A new breed, the first and last of its kind. Something that's even worthy of Chaos's attention."

"I hope you're not saying what I think you're trying to say," Chronos said.

Tartarus looked at Ouranos, understanding both of their desires. Before any of the Primordial (_cough, _Gaia, _cough) _had any spawns, Chaos had two breeds of creatures roaming around the world. Both of which are the complete opposite of one another. They roam around the Earth, doing what they want and serving the deities.

They were Angels and Demons.

An understanding happened amongst their respective kind that they should be the only breed of creatures living on Earth. A war broke out between the two sides, a war so devastating and chaotic that Chaos had to intervene. Angels and Demons were sealed away, imprisoned by Tartarus and Ouranos. While Ouranos kept the Angels locked away in the highest part of the heavens, Tartarus kept the Demons imprisoned deep inside of the abyss.

"It has never been done before," Tartarus agreed. "But it may be the saviour to the world that holds us,"

"It will be powerful," Chronos warned. "Perhaps even more than the Olympians themselves."

"But Earth will survive the Titan King's wrath," Ouranos pointed out. "Our champion will be the breed of demigods, Angels and Demons. He will be the first and last of its kind. A mortal that's powerful enough to take on the Titan Lord himself."

"More events will be unravelled from this," Chronos muttered. "More carnage, destruction and death, but perhaps the price to pay if we're looking for peace."

**Line Break**

The Primordials had no power over life nor do they have the power to create a human being. The best they could do was to inject the power they had created into a young, living, being.

A baby.

Chronos had volunteered to go down to Earth in search of the perfect host to accept this gift. Tartarus and Ouranos had both took the essence of the strongest Angel and Demon respectively, and fused them together into one essence to be put into a host. As Chronos strolled around in the streets of the mortal city known as New York, he stumbled upon a busy candy shop near Grand Central Station, called 'Sweet On America'. Behind the counter was an adult woman with blue eyes that sparkle and change colours in the light with long brown hair with streaks of grey in it. She wore a red and white apron over a white blouse and a skirt that reached her knees. She was busy manning the counter, but she always had a smile on her face.

Chronos sensed something different about her too. Just below her chest, her belly was round, like it was a bit swollen. Inside her, Chronos could sense the power of the sea. It wasn't powerful, but it was definitely there.

The mortal was pregnant with a child of Poseidon.

Chronos would never though that Poseidon would break the oath as well, but gods are unpredictable. Chronos approached the woman. He glanced at her name tag, which read 'Sally Jackson'.

"Thank you, come again!" Sally said as she finished serving another customer. Then, she noticed Chronos and frowned. Chronos was certain that the Mist would cover up his true appearance and would make him like Father Time rather than a primordial. "That's a weird staff,"

Chronos's staff, which controlled the Sands of Time (yep, it's a real thing), glowed dimly golden. The Mist didn't seem to fool her like most mortal would've. "So you can see through the Mist," Chronos muttered. Then, he grinned. "Your child would be an excellent choice,"

Sally put one hand protectively over her belly. "What are you planning to do?"

Chronos smiled at her reassuringly. "Do not worry, mortal. I am simply here to set the stepping stone for the next even to happen," Chronos said as he put his hand on the baby. His hand glowed gold for a brief moment, before it faded. Sally felt no change to her whatsoever. "Raise him well, mortal. Soon, he will be the one that will be our saviour, or our end."

"Excuse me?" Sally wanted to ask, but the Primordial was already gone.

Now, his fate is already sealed.

**Line Break**

As Chronos had foreseen, the child's event unfolded one by one. Sally Jackson gave birth to a male child named Percy Jackson. Sally knew that the boy's father was a god, Poseidon, to be accurate. She knew the dangers that the child will attract, especially if he's the child of one of the most powerful god in the entire Olympian council.

She took care of Percy, giving him the love and care a mother should have given to any of her own children. She never told Percy that he was a half-blood, but there were times when it gets a bit close. They would encounter monsters. Mortals couldn't see the monsters, but Sally was born with a sight that can see true the veil that covers the mortal eyes, the Mist. As Percy grew, his scent grew stronger with him.

One day, on the age of ten, someone visited Sally.

Grover, a satyr from Camp Half-Blood, had come to her. They discussed of what Percy is and what they intend to do with him. It was important that he was sent to Camp Half-Blood, so he can receive the proper training and protection for a demigod. Although Sally wanted nothing more than for her son to be safe, she didn't want to be separated from him.

After Grover left, Sally was in a dilemma. She didn't know what to do.

And then, everything went white.

**Line Break**

Percy was never good academically. After he'd been diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD, he couldn't learn because of his tendency to not stay still and to read the letters upside down.

But he definitely knew something was wrong with him. Either he's mentally retarded or hallucinating; he knew there was something unusual about him.

That thought lead to his encounter to the Primordial God of the Abyss, Tartarus, in McDonald's.

After school, he walked down the streets of New York since his house was only a few blocks away. For some odd reason, he felt like the need to make a beeline, so he made an emergency stop at McDonald's for a bathroom break.

After he'd finished, as he walked out of the restaurant, a guy called him. Percy looked at him sitting on a booth. He wore a black hooded jacket and black jeans with wicked leather boots. His skin was strangely purplish and beneath his hood, Percy didn't really see anything. It was just all black and his face wasn't even visible.

Shit, that sounded racist.

Percy knew that entire thing about never talk to strangers and stuff, but he felt strangely drawn to the stranger. Percy walked over closer to him. He really didn't see anything under the man's hood (no racist joke intended). Percy unconsciously slid into the same booth that he was in, sitting right across him.

Then, he started muttering something, like some kind of different language. Percy thought it was just gibberish when he actually understood what some of them meant. It involved him, massive amount of power, end of the world and more deaths. Percy didn't understand what the stranger actually meant, but Percy just nodded. Then, the man handed him something. It was a pendant, with leather cord and a perfectly cut black jewel attached to it.

"Keep it. You're going to need it." The man said as Percy focused his eyes on the pendant. He looked up and saw the man was gone. It wasn't really a good idea to accept things from strangers, especially strangers that mumble other languages, but Percy didn't seem to care. He put the pendant around his neck and went home.

Horror hit him when he saw his apartment in flames. Pedestrians, police and the fire department had gathered around the building, evacuating everyone and trying to extinguish the flames.

"Mom!" Percy shouted as he tried to run towards his apartment, but the police officers held him back.

"Hey kid!" The officer shouted. "It's dangerous out there.

"I need to get my mom!" Percy said hopelessly. "She's in there! I have to get her!"

But he knew in his heart that she's gone. His mother never really went out of the apartment without him. And there was no way she could've survived that.

The fire department later told them that something went wrong with the gas pump, making the gas line explode and everything. Percy didn't hear most of it, because he was busy crying about his mother. The only tie he had to this world was now gone. Now, he's all alone with no one by his side.

**Line Break**

Percy was living on his own in the streets and alleys of the big city, scouring for anything for him to live on. He lived with nothing but pain, hardship and grief. For some odd reason, he kept the pendant that was given to him by that stranger at McDonald's. He lived all by himself for a few weeks.

Until now.

Percy was trying to sleep in an alley near an old refrigerator when he heard footsteps coming towards his direction. Percy thought they were bad guys, so he crouched low near his refrigerator. He grabbed the nearest thing that could be a weapon, which was an old rusted fork. His survival instincts kicked in and his senses sharpen, which was a bit new to him. As the footsteps got closer, Percy steadied his breathing and waited for it to get real close.

One . . . Two . . . Three!

Percy jumped to find the tip of a sword aimed at his neck while Percy countered by aiming his fork at his attacker's chest. Turns out, there was more than just one. Percy counted a total of three heads. They were all wearing worn out clothes, but they held weapons. A bow and a quiver of arrows, a spear and the one being aimed at Percy's neck, a sword.

"Who are you?" Percy spoke in a dark voice, which even sent chills down his own spine.

"I'll answer if we stop pointing sharp things at each other," The stranger managed. He looked a lot older than Percy, maybe about fifteen or sixteen. His brown hair was cropped and wild, just like Percy's and he had electric blue eyes. Percy nodded and both of them lowered their weapons. "Never in my life would I see someone so badass with a fork. Axel," The man grinned and offered his hand to Percy.

Percy studied Axel warily before he decides to shake his hand. "Percy," Percy said, still gripping his fork tightly. "What brings you here?"

"Well, you did," Axel admitted. "We sensed a half-blood nearby and we found you."

Percy frowned. "Half-blood?"

"I'm guessing you don't know what it is," The person behind him said. She looked about the same age as Axel and also had brown hair but with streaks of purple highlights. Her grey eyes stood out in her appearance, so she looks intimidating. "I'm Aliyah, by the way. We're the same as you, half-bloods."

"By half-bloods, do you mean like an African American parent on one hand and-"

"No, of course not," Axel grinned. "We'll explain it to you, but you need to come with us first."

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" Percy said, gripping his fork tighter.

"Trust me, we won't," Axel said reassuringly. "I promise,"

**Line Break**

Percy decided to trust them, since he had nowhere else to go. And because they asked nicely. Aliyah was about to finish explaining everything by the time they arrived at their camp.

Turns out, the Greek gods are real. Every myth and legends you hear about them are actually real. The gods now currently live in the Big Apple, where the Western Civilization (whatever Aliyah called it) flames are the strongest. Sometimes, the Olympians got lonely and decided to 'hook up' with mortals, and the result had been Axel and his friends and other demigods that are scattered around the world. Percy was a full-time demigod. His genetics were half human, half immortal being. Although he didn't know who his dad was yet, at least he knew what he was.

"If you're all half-bloods, then who's you're godly parent?"

"Mine, is Athena," Aliyah offered. "It's easy to spot an Athenian child. They have grey stormy eyes, like mine."

"What about Axel?"

Aliyah glanced at Axel. "I have an idea of who his father is, but he won't tell me,"

They arrived at camp shortly after that. There weren't many people here, just like a dozen or so, but they all looked like they've been through some tough times. Even so, they're having fun and living like an almost normal family. Percy felt a tinge of jealousy deep inside his heart, for them to have someone to care for in this life, while Percy had no one.

Except his no good godly father. He knew something wasn't right about his mother's death, because it was so sudden. It's too ridiculous to be an accident. Plus, Percy wanted to find his father.

For once in a long time, he finally had an objective.

Percy tugged at Aliyah's shirt. "Hey, Aliyah. I won't be staying here for long."

"What? Why not?"

Aliyah noticed that Percy was wearing a look that she recognized all too well. She had that same look when she found out she was a demigod as well.

A look of determination.

"I need to know how my mother died and who my father is," Percy admitted.

"Then stay with us," Aliyah offered. "We can help you,"

"You can, by helping me train," Percy said. "If everything you said about this world is true, then you know I'm not safe out there without any proper training. I need your help to train me so I can take care of myself and find out the truth,"

Aliyah had a look full of doubt on her face before she sighed. "It's gonna take a while, since you're still a kid, but I will train you. It won't be easy, but at least you'll be able to survive if smaller monsters attacked you."

Percy nodded. "Thanks,"

"But first, we need to find you a weapon," Aliyah said, grinning at Percy. "Ever held a weapon before?"

"Does a fork count?"

**Line Break**

Aliyah had to admit, Percy was a heck of a learner when it comes to close combat. In no time, he handled a sword as good as any basic beginner. Aliyah noticed the black pendant around his neck glowed slightly whenever he gripped a weapon, but she didn't bother to ask. Axel had been Percy's personal trainer with a sword, and Percy could put up a good fight for him.

He was a good hand-to-hand fighter as well. He's quick and strong with his hands and legs, making him a very good martial artist. The group had Block, their master in brute force, to train Percy in hand-to-hand combat. After just a few days of training, Percy managed to hold on his own against Block, which is quite an achievement for a guy that's five inches smaller than Block.

As for ranged weapons, he was out of luck. Percy would have better luck hitting someone blindfolded with a sword rather than shoot a target with a ranged weapon. Even Jules, the best archer in the group, a daughter of Apollo, couldn't teach him archery. It's like he was immune to it. Doesn't matter if it was javelin throwing, archery or knife throwing, he was bad at ranged combat. But luckily, he made it up with his skill in swordsmanship.

After a few days of training, Aliyah took him hunting so he could gather up more experience. They trudged into the forest during the night as Aliyah explained to Percy that he had to make no sound if he's trying to sneak up onto anyone or if he's trying to escape. "It's important that you watch out where you step."

Percy nodded and walked careful next to her. A few steps later, they heard some rustling to their left a few feet away. Aliyah and Percy stopped dead in their tracks. "Did you hear that?" Percy whispered.

Aliyah nodded. "Follow me and don't make sudden movements," Aliyah tiptoed slowly towards where the sound came from with Percy close behind her. There was some more rustling as Percy gripped his sword tighter and Aliyah pulled her arrow even further back. Then, something jumped from behind a tree. Aliyah was on the verge of shooting it when Percy stopped her.

"Wait!" Percy shouted, push Aliyah's hand down. In front of them was something that looked like a baby fox with red-brownish fur. Its eyes were beady and pupil-less, so they looked like black marbles. It had slightly pointy ears with a single white tail that curls. When it saw Aliyah's arrow pointing straight at it, the fox did nothing but barked (do foxes bark?) in a puppy way and wagged its tail. Just by its sheer cuteness, Aliyah lowered her bow.

"Aww," Aliyah cooed. "He's adorable,"

"How do you know it's a 'he'?"

"I just do," Aliyah knelt and ruffled the fox's head. The fox seemed like he was smiling and barked again. "He's so damn cute!"

"Well, I think we should head back now," Percy said. "It's getting late," Aliyah didn't seem to listen as she was busy playing with the fox. Percy couldn't help but smile at the sight of them playing.

"I think we should name him," Aliyah suggested. "How about, Vulpy?"

"Suit yourself," Percy said. Then, Percy sensed the atmosphere around him changed, as if someone, or some_thing_, is watching them. Percy felt very uneasy. Percy gripped his sword tighter, trying to sense for any nearby threats. "Aliyah, we should go. There's something-"

From the dark shadows, a hellhound jumped out of it, tackling Percy to the ground. Aliyah was quick to her senses and drew her bow and fired at the head of the hellhound in a flash. The hellhound struggled some more before it melted into a pool of shadow on top of Percy. It was disgusting at the time, but Percy's head was too busy with the surrounding to care. Vulpy ran next to them and growled at the shadows.

"We need help," Aliyah said. She reached into her pocket to find a special whistle, to let the others know that they were in trouble. When she realized it wasn't there, she frowned. "It's gone!"

"I guess we're on our own," Percy said. This was his first battle with monsters, so he was nervous. He had trained with Axel a lot in the last few days, so he knew how to defend himself. But the sword that they provided him felt unbalanced in his hands. It was too light for his preference, but it should be enough to keep him alive.

"Stay alert, Percy,' Aliyah advised. This was Percy's first time in real combat, so she was worried for him. Percy knew every monster that he needs to, now it's up to him how to handle them. "Don't hesitate and don't lose focus,"

"Gotcha," Percy said as they stood back to back. They couldn't see it, but they knew they were surrounded. There were low growls, rustling and sounds of movements all around them. If Percy had to guess, there would be a more than a dozen of them.

The first hellhound pounced towards them, but Percy sliced the monster mid air in the rump, making the monster collapse into a puddle of shadows. Another monster bounded towards them and Aliyah fired an arrow straight between its eyes. Percy took notice of Vulpy growling to their left and let his reflexes as a demigod take over. Percy spun to the left and sliced at the breastplate of a dracaenae. The monster hissed as it thrust its trident towards him. Percy tried to parry the trident with his word, but Percy's blade got caught between the gap of the trident's fork and the monster disarmed him.

The dracaenae though it had an advantage with Percy already disarmed, so she moved in for the kill. Percy's senses sharpened slightly and the black pendant glowed slightly in the dark. Percy sidestepped the dracaenae's cleaving attack and pushed the weapon away with his palm. Percy ducked and gave a strong uppercut at the monster's gut before finishing with a massive kick to the monster's jaw. Percy grabbed the trident from the dracaenae's hands and stabbed it straight to the head of the monster.

Aliyah couldn't help but marvel at how much he'd improved in just a few days. It was either he had good teachers, or Percy had a natural talent in combat, and Aliyah doubt it was the former. Aliyah fired an arrow into the knee of an incoming Cyclops, causing it to fall forward. Aliyah tried to finish it off with another arrow through the head, but she didn't notice another hellhound bounding towards her. The hellhound leapt and tackled Aliyah to the ground.

Percy heard Aliyah screamed and turned around. He saw his friend in trouble, about to be eaten by a monster. Percy moved at a pace that he never thought he could. Percy felt like something swirling around his arm, like something was snaking and making its way towards his hand. By the time he reached Aliyah, Percy kicked the hellhound away from her. Aliyah finished the monster off with her arrow. The Cyclops that Aliyah had previously wounded tried to take advantage and swung its club downwards. Percy instinctively swung his hand, and the club was sliced in half. Again, out of pure instinct, Percy stabbed the Cyclops in the gut, disintegrating it into yellow powder.

"Percy, what is that?" Aliyah asked, glancing at his newfound weapon. Percy looked at his hand, not realizing what he had in hand. He couldn't even believe it himself.

The sword had a black handle connected to a hand guard that drops down to one side. The blade was completely black; the same colour as the handle and Percy's pendant and the blade was outlined with a silver metal that felt different from the rest of the metal that was used for the blade. The sword gave out an evil aura, like it had taken many innocent lives before, and the lives that were taken were now haunting this sword.

"Um, I don't know actually," Percy said. The monsters around the growled and snarled at the sight of the sword and retreated.

That was rather an eventful day.


End file.
